


Hormones

by nitohkousuke



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: This really Couldn't be Happening.A series of shorts of Souji realizing how bad he has it for his fellow Kyoryugers





	1. King

Anyone who is friends with King can tell you he bites. He bites when he likes you. He just bites in general. It’s fitting for a man who walks with the dinosaurs. Whose partner is Gabutyra. And Souji to a degree feels a kinship with that sort of feeling. Zakutor stirs a sort of need to have something in his mouth. To snap at things sometimes.

They were both after all the only two with teeth.

And anyone who has ever seen or met King can tell you he burns bright and sets your heart a flame.

Can tell you he’s gorgeous.

So when Souji’s fingers are a little closer than he means to be and King nips playfully in a way that Souji’s not sure if he should take as flirting or just King….He swallows loudly. Because really, maybe he let his hand be there.

Maybe, he’d like King’s mouth somewhere else.

Maybe he’d like King’s mouth against his. Teeth gnashing against teeth. A fight to see who could capture whose tongue. Lips being bitten to the point that people would ask questions. Hands under shirts dragging claws into skin to leave marks to feel later.

Maybe he’d like to pin King against the wall and have him try to fight back. Kiss him hard enough to leave bruised lips. Leave marks on King’s skin. Have King leave marks on his skin.

“Hey! Soujjiiiii! Did you hear me? Don’t tell me you’re ignoring me.” Another bite to Souji’s fingers and really maybe Souji wants King’s lips around his dick, the danger of teeth grazing against him.

Souji’s face is so red, he must look like Christmas against his jacket.

“I JUST remembered I had Homework I didn’t do!” Souji speaks quickly standing up and yanking his jacket down, hoping that King doesn’t notice.

This could NOT be happening.


	2. Ian

There’s a quiet, almost impossible to hear sound from Ian as he walks ahead of Souji. It’s not the first time he has some tune stuck in his head that Souji’s heard from him. Some radio bop or something that Ian seems to be fond of. It’s always got the sort of beat that seems to exude the type of personality Ian just has.

…Ian’s hips sway side to side to the beat as he walks forward. His saunter just slightly different to match the song only he can hear. Souji finds that the temperature seems to have risen at least 20 degrees as his eyes can’t seem to ignore the swaying the chains against Ian’s ass in his skin-tight skinny jeans. His arms off slightly to his sides as his hands gesture and circle in a way that’s incredibly Ian. His ring glinting ever so slightly against the street lights. Souji feels like his heart is beating in sync to that.

And his steps stagger behind as his mind drifts for a moment.

….to Ian’s pants around his ankles as he gets on his knees to suck Ian’s dick. His hands sandwiched between Ian’s ass and the wall. Ian’s hands, rings and all, buried in his hair, pulling just the way he likes. Ian’s voice in that flirty tone calling him “Green boy” telling him how good he was doing. Taking Ian as deep as he could into his mouth, practically gagging on him as he pressed his face deeper between-

And at that exact moment Souji walked hard into a wall. It took him a few moments of blinking before he could process what had happened, and honestly, he was hoping Ian hadn’t noticed. Of course, Souji’s luck was about as good as it ever was.

“You okay?” Ian sounded concerned. “You’re not the type to walk into walls like that. You’re a little more focused...”

Souji stared for a moment, at anywhere but Ian, as his face tinged a pink color. “...I wasn’t focused on the right thing.” And he hoped Ian would leave it at that.

“Oho? Thinking about someone cute? Has the green boy finally start-”

“I’M going back to the spirit base.” Souji curses when his voice cracks at the beginning, finds his words won’t leave his mouth fast enough before quickly dusting himself off and practically storming off.

It wasn’t his fault. Ian was attractive. He was charming. Anyone with eyes could tell you that.

This definitely could not be happening.


	3. Nobu

“You just need some of this stuff moved around right?” Nobu says looking at the selection of items that would be heavy for any normal person to lift. Souji might have been able to lift some of them by himself, but when Nobu heard that Souji was going to try something that could honestly result in injury, he came to help.

Really, Souji didn’t want to ask because it was incredibly hot outside, and he didn’t want to bother anyone more than anyone needed to be bothered.

It takes about an hour for them to finally get everything moved, and both of them are drenched in sweat. Nobu’s clothes stick to him as he lifts an item, effortlessly over his head. There’s some sort of pun made on the move, but Souji’s mind shifts watching the way the muscles in his legs shift, now visible by the clothes sticking. The way his arms do the same.

Really, Souji has no idea how this man is a bachelor. Or has ever been one. Nobu isn’t unattractive in the slightest and honestly between his heart and his well...everything….

He wonders what Nobu’s hair would feel like with his hands through it. What it would feel like to have him pin him against the wall. His knee between his legs, brushing just enough against him. His hands up his shirt, brushing against his skin. He wondered what Nobu’s lips would feel like against his own.

Honestly, he wondered what it would be like to be on his knees and sucking Nobu’s dick.

“Hey, don’t _space_ out now.” Nobu says gesturing to the wide open space he’s just cleared, and maybe most people would find that to be a boner killer. And maybe he should.

But really, Souji finds that it isn’t.

“I uh. Thank you. I just realized I left something back at home.” Souji says quickly face bright red as he walks as quickly as he could.

This really couldn’t be happening.


	4. Amy

As a teenage boy, Amy is really the one he’s fairly sure he’s prepared for. She’s a cute college student, whose personality is comforting and kick-ass at the same time. He’s fairly sure whatever hormones come his way, he’ll be ready for. And maybe, he’s hoping he’s too gay to actually have any kind of reaction. Really, he’d like a day where his hormones don’t try to destroy him. One day. Just one.

And for the most part, his day out with Amy is completely uneventful. Maybe it’s because he’s learned how to focus on things that aren’t...inappropriate. Maybe he really is too gay to have any kind of reaction.

Or maybe, he really is just gay for the entire team.

As Souji is focused, for once, on trying to plan out his schedule tomorrow….because there’s training and homework and training and if he trains at the right time he can watch the others train and if he does his homework when his father isn’t home he can have quiet time and he can very much have a train of thought that isn’t about something inappropriate-

And he’s too focused that he slips on a stack of magazines that shouldn’t be there. And Amy, good-natured and concerned, rushes over to check and see if he’s injured. But for just a moment, Souji gets a good shot of her legs, which really are dangerous and powerful…

And Souji wonders what it would be like for her to step on him. For her to grind her heel into his dick. Honestly, maybe he’d be tied up too and unable to do anything as she towered above him giving him the most beautiful shots of her thighs and--

“Souji-Kun! How many fingers am I holding up?” And dazedly, Souji images those fingers in his mouth and-

“I’M Fine!” He practically yelps, using the wall to get himself up as fast as possible and yank his blazer down. “I….left something at home. I’ll meet you at the spirit base later.”

 


	5. Ucchy

By the time that Ucchy has joined the group, Souji is certain he’s found his rhythm. He knows exactly how to hide his...less than decent urges. He knows how to….deal with them when his father isn’t home. He knows how to not let them distract him enough to walk into walls. He doesn’t know how to actually act on them at all, but that’s…a much larger issue to do with confidence and shame.

But the Ucchy joins the group and completely disrupts everything he had set in motion. Because...Souji was the only swordsman and now he isn’t. Because Ucchy is older and experienced and it strikes a feeling in Souji’s stomach that he isn’t sure he likes. Because it’s complicated and messy and he isn’t even really sure what it is. Because it’s tangled in a way he hasn’t learned to read.

So, when the spirit base is just him and Ucchy, Souji finds that he hasn’t been able to read any of his homework no matter how many times his eyes go over the page. Really, if he can’t do homework than he should be doing something else. Fighting. Sparring. He should be training. It’s a way to be able to deal with stress and a way to blow off steam. It’s productive. And Ucchy is here. He could fight him. They could help each other improve. They could learn from each other.

And so he walks over to Ucchy prepared to ask him to spar, but the words that come out of his mouth…

“Ucchy, Fight me.” Oh wait. That wasn’t. “I mean. We should. Spar. I have much to learn.” His face colors quickly as Ucchy’s face slides from alarm to understanding.

This was already going swimmingly.

So really, he shouldn’t be surprised when their sword fight, heated and passionate makes his mind slide to a completely different kind of sword fight.

Because Ucchy was gorgeous. He’d seen what he looked like with his hair down. He’d seen what he looked like disheveled and slightly disrobed. Those were images that were tacked next to Ian bent over and Nobu soaked in sweat and King Shirtless and Amy towering over him in his mental poster board used for….activities late at night.

And really, he wanted Ucchy beneath him. Would he be the one on the bottom? Souji couldn’t image him as a top in all honesty, if Amy’s BL manga was anything to go by. But he wanted him beneath him, flushed as he press his dick against his. His lips parted as “Souji-Dono” passed his lips in a whisper..maybe just quiet enough that no one could hear them here. He’d lean down and wrap his hand around their dicks, rough with his calluses against them as he could hear Ucchy’s grunts and whines and-

Ucchy’s sword whacking him hard enough in the face that he fell backwards on his ass to Ucchy’s panicked “Souji-Dono!!” which someone wasn’t enough to kill his ever increasingly frustrated inappropriate thoughts.

“I’M fine. I just….I didn’t...drink enough water.” Souji tried to get up and turn away as quickly as possible.

This really couldn’t get any worse.


	6. Yayoi

Souji was certain he was the biggest hormonal disaster to ever be a kyoryuger. That was at least until he met Yayoi, and she shared her collection of…questionable photos of Daigo. It was a nice collection honestly. Daigo was definitely attractive to say the least and the times that Daigo had removed his shirt were times that Souji nearly forgot how to breath. At least Daigo was someone who wouldn’t get bent out of shape over something like that even if she did still have to live with the embarrassment.

And finally, Souji had met a living Kyoryuger that he didn’t have less than clean thoughts about. Not that she wasn’t cute. Because she was. Souji would in fact probably kiss her if she wanted to. Honestly, she seemed to be as repressed as he was that she’d probably be explosive once someone let her unleash herself. Or maybe she’d be awkward while being incredibly wound up. Or maybe, he was just talking about himself.

She’d never even be into him though. She was far too interested in Daigo. Which again, that was fair. Still, she was cute. And thoughts of kissing her with her hands all over him desperate for contact…was just tame enough at this point that he could think about it briefly without any issue.

For once, he wouldn’t embarrass himself.

As he went to leave the room, Yayoi pulled him aside, waiting for the others to be a safe distance before pushing her glasses up and staring at him intently. He found his cheeks color lightly as she studied him before handing him a flash drive.

“W-what…?” Souji stared at it before looking at the flash drive and then back at her. “Shouldn’t you give whatever this is to someone mor-”

“Don’t open it in front of anybody.” She smirked pushing her glasses up just enough that he could swear he saw the light flash against them. “I’m sure they’ll be much better than your imagination.”

And later when he was on his laptop with no one around, he opened the flash drive to discover…..five folders of pictures catered far too much his tastes and preferences that he wondered if Yayoi was just that good...or if he was an open book.

And he found his whole body burn up in embarrassment at that thought.

….Did everyone know…?


End file.
